Hijacking Berk
by wewerehijackedinabluebox
Summary: Hiccup and his boyfriend Jack stumble through their everyday lives together with the occasional (read frequent) mishap. After all its not easy living with Jack Frost nor is it any easier living with Hiccup H. H. the Third. But they make it through... somehow. Because everyday's an adventure with HiJack.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup awoke to the light penetrating his eyelids. He stretched his arms behind him and slid off the bed.

"Morning Toothless." He smiled to the black cat which dosed on the end of his bed.

He walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on, then proceeded to walk over to the window and look outside at the crisp morning.

He rolled his eyes, "Jack can you not sleep on park benches, you look like a homeless guy."

"Does that mean I can sleep in your bedroom?" Jack smiled, calling sleepily from across the road.

"No. Never. Not after last time."

Jack smirked.

Hiccup walked back to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea, sat down at the table and opened the newspaper. As he began to read about the freak five month straight pattern of snow in the small town of Berk, Jack pushed the door open and walked in.

"Hey Hic. Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm." Hiccup didn't look up from his newspaper.

"Well if you care enough to listen, park benches aren't very comfortable. And I don't want the world to think I'm a homeless guy."

"The world will not think anything of you because they cannot see you."

"Well I just thought seeing as I'm your boyfriend…"

"No."

"But you can't just leave me out there alone in the cold, freezing to death." Jack posed dramatically.

"Now whose fault could that be?" He thrust the newspaper in Jack's face so he could see the full page article on Berk's freak weather patterns. "I wonder why it's been snowing for half a year!"

"Because, baby, I'm just trying to cool you down, you're so hot."

Hiccup rolled his eyes at Jack, shoving a cup of hot chocolate (soon to become iced chocolate) into Jack's hands.

"Shut up and drink."

Jack smiled and obeyed.

"I love you."

"Mhm." Hiccup said, his eyes back on the newspaper.

"Yeah, you know when someone says that it's customary to, um, respond."

"I did respond."

"That's not what I meant."

"Mhm." Hiccup scanned the page for anything of interest. Nothing.

Jack sulked on the opposite side of the table, his mouth stuck in a pout. He dipped his finger into his already cold drink, the temperature immediately dropping below zero again. He pouted some more and flicked the table.

"If you're interested, which you probably wouldn't be, Mister I-hate-everything-Jack-ever-does, I invented a new snowflake. I named it after a very special person whose name has a H in it, H for … for… um… for Toot**h**less, you know, my best buddy."

"Toothless doesn't even start with H."

Jack scowled slightly, "But it has a H in it."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine it was H for Hiccup." Jack said, disgruntled.

A smile tugged at the corners of Hiccup's mouth as he looked over at his embarrassingly sentimental boyfriend.

"You're such an idiot." He released the smile.

"That didn't sound very offensive." Jack smiled back.

"Mhm." Hiccup said, looking back down at his newspaper.

"You've already read that page." Jack whispered.

Hiccup violently flipped the page.

Jack laughed lightly under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack dropped his bread into the toaster and waited, leaning against the bench. After twenty seconds the toast popped. It was burnt. Jack removed it, threw it in the bin, and took another piece of bread and put it in. It burnt. This time Jack froze the bread and threw it at Toothless. Toothless hissed at Jack and backed out the door. "Stupid cat!" Jack muttered and dropped another piece of bread into the toaster. It burnt. So did the next one. And the one after that. By the last piece of bread Jack was infuriated. Therefore, he did the logical thing and froze the toaster.

"Hiccup!" he yelled, "The toaster's broken."

He heard footsteps, "That's fine, we can always…"

Hiccup stopped, seeing the frozen block of toaster, "Jack, not again."

"What? It was burning my toast. It was broken!" Jack exclaimed.

Hiccup squinted through the ice, "You had it on seven, of course it burnt your stupid toast. Ever heard of a thing called problem solving?"

"Shut up Hiccup, how was I supposed to know your stupid toaster was broken?"

"But its not broken! Well…" Hiccup flicks the ice, "it wasn't."

"Just because I can't use your stupid human appliances."

"And there it is again."

"There's what?"

"That stupid super-human arrogance thing you do where you act like you don't understand "human" things…"

"I do not do that!"

"You do, you do it all the time!"

"You're just jealous because I'm immortal and I can fly."

"You are ridiculous Jack, I'm leaving. Come on Toothless." He motioned to the cat and it followed him, looking back resentfully at Jack.

Hiccup walked outside and sat on the bench in the park across from the house. Jack walked to the window and looked down at him. He made it snow heavily just where Hiccup was sitting. It didn't take Hiccup long to realise that it was Jack.

"Can you not!" he yelled up through the open window.

An old woman walking with her poodle looked at him yelling at nothing and raised an eyebrow, walking away very quickly. Hiccup looked across at Jack and rolled his eyes. Jack smiled and froze Hiccup to the bench. Hiccup groaned.

"I don't need you!" He called out, "I can just talk to Toothless."

Jack froze the cat.

"You are so immature, do you just freeze everything that annoys you?"

Jack froze Hiccup from the neck down.

"Ha, ha, very funny Jack. Defrost me, now. I'm going to get frostbite and die. Humans aren't supposed to be frozen."

"Impractical." Jack mumbled.

"Can you please just defrost me now."

"I actually can't defrost things you know."

Hiccup sighed.

"Fine then," Jack called, "I'll prove that I can problem solve. Where's your hairdryer?"

"I don't have a…"

"Its fine I found it."

It took Jack ten minutes to slowly defrost Hiccup with the hairdryer.

Later, Hiccup sat under a blanket in front of the heater, shivering insistently.

"I would have died Jack."

"I would never do that to my favourite boyfriend."

Hiccup sighed.

Jack came and sits next to him, slinging an arm around his waist. Hiccup leaned into Jack, nuzzling his head into the crook of Jack's neck. He shivered and pulled away, "Um… maybe not."

Jack smiled and picked up the remote, pointing it at the television and clicking the button. It didn't turn on. He tried again, getting more and more agitated every time he clicked it.

"No Jack… Stop! Don't…"

Jack froze the television.

"Ja-ack…" Hiccup says, rolling his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hiccup, quick!" Jack yelled, pushing open the doors and letting the sun in. "Come on, I made it snow again! Lets go!"

Hiccup groaned and turned away from Jack.

"Close the door, its too bright." he called hoarsely.

Jack squinted into the darkness at Hiccup, not quite understanding what was wrong with him.

"Close the door Jack!" He yelled louder.

"Alright, alright, calm down."

He closed the door and shrouded the room back into darkness.

"Hic, its really dark, I can't even see."

Hiccup made a soft mmm sound.

"Hiccup can I please open it, I'm going to fall over something."

Hiccup made the sound again.

"Hiccup what the hell is wrong with you?"

Hiccup made the sound.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the goddamned third what is wrong with you?" Jack yelled

Hiccup curled into a ball under the blanket.

"Go away Jack, I'm sick."

Jack was confused. Sickness was only a faint memory for him.

"You're sick?"

"Yes Jack, the whole town is sick because of your "fun" four day snowstorm. Go away, my head hurts."

Jack walked up to Hiccup and kissed him softly on the lips, sliding under the blanket next to him. Hiccup turned away from him.

"Get out Jack, you're making me cold."

Jack slunk out, deliberately leaving the doors open for longer than he had to.

"Goodbye Hiccup, get well soon, I love you." He called louder than he had to.

Hiccup made the mmm sound.

Jack walked through the town for a while, bored. He stopped the snow, not because he wanted to, but because he felt an obligation not to kill Hiccup's whole town, because Hiccup did seem to like them. And after that he was so bored he went for a walk, by himself, in the forest on the outskirts of town.

Forests, alone, were not very interesting. Jack froze a squirrel out of boredom and flew around a bit. But he was bored and he really wanted to kiss Hiccup. He had kissed him just before but that had been quick, too quick, and he missed him. He found the squirrel again and defrosted it slowly. And Hiccup had brushed him off, which had ruined the already low merits of the kiss. But he couldn't kiss Hiccup because he was sick and because he didn't want to see Jack.

Hiccup woke up and his head throbbed, a splitting headache forming in the back of his skull. He was hot instead of cold. Fantastic. A fever; just what he needed. He missed Jack, badly, and when he remembered what he had said to him he felt guilty as well. He drank some cold water and went back to bed. He wanted Jack. He wanted his smile, his sass and his coldness (especially his coldness). Okay, maybe just his coldness, but anyway.

Jack was becoming increasingly bored and scared about Hiccup's health. He remembered that Hiccup had been cold, or had a cold or something so he decided to make him some soup. He wasn't really sure what you put in soup so he just bought some vegetables and heated them up in some water in Hiccup's flat. He got bored cooking the soup because it took forever. But when he finished he was proud of his creation and he knew Hiccup would love it.

"Hiccup?" He called, opening the door with his foot.

Hiccup looked over at Jack with half-lidded eyes, moaning slightly. He swept his sweat soaked fringe out of his eyes and blinked a couple of times, dragging a hand across his face. "Hi."

"I made you some soup! I didn't try it but I think you'll like it."

The soup tasted horrible. It was the worst soup he had had in his life, and that included his father's attempts at cooking. And it was hot, not really helping with his fever. Hiccup swallowed it dutifully, smiling weakly at Jack. Jack was very excited that Hiccup was enjoying his meal. He smiled and nodded as he ate, watching his every movement.

"Wow, Jack, this is great." Hiccup called.

"Oh, thanks Hic, it took me ages."

"Mmmm." Hiccup said, pretending to eat the soup. He put the bowl on the ground and his cat, Toothless, came and licked at it, immediately choking and jumping away. He circled the bowl, regarding it with contempt.

"Ah, I'm so hot." Hiccup groaned

"Uh-huh!" Jack said, grinning.

Hiccup groaned, "Don't flirt with me Jack, I'm sick. "

"I'm sorry, you're just so irresistible Hic, especially when you're sick."

"Ja-ack" he groaned, turning away from his grinning boyfriend. He turned too far and fell face-first into the disgusting soup. Toothless came over and pawed at Hiccup's head, trying to protect him from the liquid foe.

"Ja-ack, help me, please." He groaned.

"Oh, not such an strong guy now."

"Shut up Jack."

"You didn't need help before, in fact if I remember correctly, you didn't want to see me at all."

"That was before."

"It was today."

"I was less sick. And I was cold. Now I'm dying of a fever, come here."

"Sorry what was that?"

"I said please could you come here and share your coldness with me."

"Fine."

He went and sat on the bed and Hiccup collapsed on his lap.

"You're so pretty Hic." Jack grinned, and pushed Hiccup's hair out of his eye, feeling Hiccup absorb his coldness.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Stop being sarcastic Jack, its not funny."

"I'm not." Jack kissed Hiccup softly on the forehead and stroked his hair softly with his fingertips.

"I love you," Jack whispered.

"I love you too." Hiccup said.

**AN: Hello everybody! Just wanted to let you know that you can give us a prompt for future chapters and we'll do our best to write 'em up. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**

**Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Hic, Jamie's coming over tomorrow!"

"I know, you have been telling me for the last week."

"And he's coming here!"

"I know, Jack."

"It's going to be awesome Hic!"

"Yes I've heard that too."

"And he came two weeks after I asked him."

"Wow, what a great friend."

"I know, Jamie's awesome, you're going to love him Hic."

"I'm sure I will Jack."

Hiccup did not like Jamie at all. Jamie was tall and thin and hot. He remembered Jack saying that Jamie was twenty-three or twenty-two. That was four or five years older than Hiccup and that, for some reason, aggravated him highly. The other thing that annoyed Hiccup was that Jamie greeted Jack by hugging him.

"Hey Snowflake!"

Hiccup blinked. What? Everyone called Jack Jack. This was ridiculous.

"Hey Baby-cakes!"

Oh hell no, Jack did not just flirt with Jamie. Jamie, as in the guy he had known when he was nine!

They walked into the lounge and sat together on the couch, very close together. As in their hips were touching.

"So," Jack began, making direct eye contact with Jamie, deep direct eye contact, "how's Sophie?"

"She graduated this year, you should have seen her at the formal, she looked so pretty. Actually, here I'll show you."

Jamie removed a phone and they leant in together to see it. Their cheeks were touching. Their cheeks.

"Oh, she looks beautiful. Wow look at her nice…"

Hiccup interrupted. What, so Jack was straight now? "I am going to get some biscuits, anyone care for some?"

Jamie raised an eyebrow at him and nodded slowly. That's when Hiccup realised they didn't actually have any biscuits, so he didn't say anything, he just sort of sat there and tapped his fingers.

"Um, so is that your flat-mate? Jamie motioned to Hiccup.

"Um, yeah." Jack smiled weakly at him.

Hiccup stood and walked out, not even saying anything.

"Is there something wrong with him?" asked Jamie.

Jack nodded solemnly.

"I'm going out to get some coffee down the road, what do you want?" Hiccup called.

"Black, no sugar." Jamie said.

"The usual," called Jack.

"But Jack you don't…" Hiccup interrupted.

"Hiccup can you just get the coffee."

Hiccup walked briskly along the street, kicking whatever lay in his path. He reached the coffee shop and ordered, tapping his foot on the ground as he waited. He was not actually sure what to order for Jack so he just got a cappuccino. When he got Jamie's he poured five of those little sachets of sugar into it, mumbling spitefully to himself.

When he got back to the flat Hiccup was shocked by what he saw. In the centre of the room Jack and Jamie were twisted together in an awkward mess of limbs.

Jack turned his head to look at Hiccup, "Oh, hi Hic."

Jamie smiled at him, "You got the coffee."

Hiccup walked casually over to them and poured the coffee over Jamie's head.

"Oh," he said unconvincingly, "my bad."

Jack leapt to Jamie's defence, "Hiccup what the hell did you do that for?"

He cooled Jamie's head and left him on the couch, following Hiccup into the kitchen.

"What the hell were you doing?" Hiccup whispered.

"I should be asking you the same thing!"

"You were like… I don't even know…"

"Is that what this is about? You think me and Jamie… Hiccup we were doing yoga, he's a yoga instructor now."

"Well that's not what it looked like from here."

"Hic, do you know how jealous you are?"

"I am not jealous."

"You are, don't stop, its really cute. Well apart from dropping the coffee on my friend."

"It is not cute."

"So you're admitting you're jealous."

"No I just… He's older and you've known him since like forever and he's really hot."

"It is cute." Jack whispered, kissing Hiccup lightly.

Back in the living room, Jamie stood up.

"Um… I should probably go, its sorta late. My girlfriend Pippa and I are meeting up. But thanks it was really nice seeing you again and your…" He nodded at Hiccup, "flatmate."

As he was walking out the door Jack grabbed Hiccup around the waist and looked over at Jamie, "See you later!"

While Jamie was still watching he turned Hiccup and kissed him deeply, watching Jamie out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah… Um…. I'll see you…. Yeah." He walked quickly down the stairs, the shock printed onto his face.

Jack smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later, while they were still unpacking their things there was a knock at the door.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "Did you invite Jamie over again?"

Jack shook his head.

Hiccup walked to the door and opened it. Astrid. Hiccup smiled at her and ushered her in.

They were sitting on the couch when the potential of the situation occurred to Hiccup. After that day with Jamie, Hiccup has been plotting his revenge. And Astrid can't see Jack. He smiled warmly and moved closer to Astrid, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"So Astrid, how are you these days?"

Jack looked confused at his tone.

"Yeah, um, fine. How are you?"

"You know, good."

Jack glared at him and crossed his arms.

"So Hiccu…" Astrid started.

"Astrid why don't we move into another room, you know, more privacy."

"Hiccup there's no one else in your flat, going into another room isn't going to be any more private."

"I'm here too you idiot." Jack said.

Astrid and Hiccup walked into the kitchen, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Astrid hissed.

"Can you please just go with it."

"I don't get it? For who, we're alone."

What Hiccup really wanted to say is that he is trying to make his invisible spirit boyfriend jealous but he knows that Astrid is a very judgmental person and would probably think that he'd gone off the deep end.

"I will pay you to do it."

Astrid nodded slowly, slightly worried at why Hiccup wanted to do this so much, but doing it all the same. They walked into the lounge room.

"Yeah Astrid we should do that some time. Because spending time with you is my favourite thing in the whole world."

Astrid glared at him, "Me too, honey."

"Hiccup what are you doing?" Jack snarled.

"Because Astrid you're just soooo pretty."

"I hate you!" Jack called.

Astrid fought the urge to punch Hiccup right then and there. "Not as pretty as you," she managed to grind out.

Hiccup smiled and stoked Astrid's hand gently. Jack walked right up and stood in front of Hiccup, then when he didn't react, sat on his lap.

Hiccup smiled painfully at Astrid, "So, do you like my new flat?"

Astrid smiled back, "Yeah, its nice, its really big too. Don't you get lonely being all alone, late late at night." Astrid said dramatically, she was starting to have some fun with this.

"I do Astrid, I do. I sometimes miss having an intelligent conversation with anybody, because I definetly get none of that. At all. Ever."

Jack pinched Hiccup's leg. Hiccup winced slightly but retained his previous expression, one of massively over dramatized adoration.

"Sorry Hiccup, but I think… I have to go now, I…. have um, things to do."

"Oh I'm so sorry that you have to go. We should meet up some time."

"Oh yeah… I would… um… love that."

"Bye Astrid." Hiccup grabed her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hiccup you just went too far!" Jack yelled.

"Hey, you were the one having sex with Jamie in the middle of our lounge room."

"It wasn't sex! It was yoga!"

"It was sex."

Astrid raised an eyebrow at Hiccup and backed slowly down the stairs, extremely worried for the sanity of her best friend.

"She's so hot!" Hiccup said unconvincingly.

Jack scoffed, "You are so gay, soooo gay."

Hiccup pouted, "I could like girls too. If I wanted to."

"Yeah but you don't." Jack whispered, kissing him gently.

"You're supposed to be jealous! Not kissing me! I was just flirting with my ex-girlfriend! I even kissed her! I don't get it."

"But no one could resist all of this."

"You stole my quote. That's what I say!"

"It's kind of catchy, I like it."

Hiccup pouted, glaring at Jack.

"Oh, Hic. You're so cute."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Don't forget that you can send us in some prompts! Oh, and review and all that good stuff!**

**Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup pushed the door open, shrugging out of the completely drenched jacket. He dropped it on the floor, darkening the carpet.

"Jack I'm home." He called.

Silence.

He shrugged, oh well. He walked into the bathroom and took a shower. It was warm and it felt nice after the cold rainy day. He got dressed again and walked into the kitchen to make himself some tea. As he went to get the teabag he saw the giant packet of jellybeans he had bought for his two little cousins who were coming to visit him, it was the biggest one he could find and it was supposed to be rationed throughout the month. But it was empty.

Toothless wandered out from somewhere within the flat, rubbing against Hiccup's leg affectionately.

"Hey bud, you seen Jack."

The cat merely stared back at Hiccup, before yawning and walking over to the carpet; taking a little nap.

"Wow, Toothless, thanks for the help." Hiccup sighed and wandered out onto the front landing.

"Jack? Jack where are you?" He called cautiously.

With no reply, he walked out onto the street. To describe the scene before him as pure white would be an understatement. Everything was frozen. The wind was so strong it nearly pushed him over and it was thick with the worst snowflakes he had ever seen. They weren't even snowflakes, just sort of lumps of snow, like miniature snowballs falling from the sky. He was worried about where Jack would go next.

"Jack? Where are y-"

"HEY HICCUP!" Jack was suddenly behind Hiccup, giggling manically and putting Hiccup on the verge of a heart attack.

Hiccup turned around slowly, "Jack, did you by any chance eat that giant bag of jellybeans I had in the kitchen?"

Jack looked pensively into the distance, "YEAH, YEAH I THINK I DID!"

"Okay, please, you can stop yelling, I'm right here."

"I DON'T THINK I CAN!"

"Okay, now lets go inside."

Jack laughed loudly, rolling on the ground.

"Oh my god." Hiccup whispered.

"LOOK AT ALL THE SNOW HIC. ITS EVERYWHERE!"

He flew up onto the roof and yelled down to Hiccup, "I CAN FLY! THIS IS AWESOME!"

"I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD!" He yelled, freezing the other half of the town.

"Can you come down Jack. If you do I'll…" Hiccup considered his plan of attack, "I'll give you some more jellybeans. But they're inside."

Suddenly Jack was standing next to him, continuing his manic laughing.

"WHERE, WHERE, WHERE, WHERE ARE THEY HICCUP?"

"Just inside, come on." He took Jack's hand and pulled him inside.

"JELLYBEANS ARE THE BEST, HIC, THEY'RE MY FAVOURITE!"

"You've never had lollies before have you?"

Jack smiled at him, "LOLLIES ARE MY FAVOURITE HIC!"

"Hmmmm, I'll take that as a no."

"WHERE ARE THE JELLYBEANS HICCUP? WHERE? WHERE? WHERE?"

"Just in here. Just look, go and sit on the bed and I'll bring them."

Jack sat still for about three nanoseconds.

Hiccup ran into the lounge room and grabbed the key, locking the door.

"JELLYBEANS, JELLYBEANS, JELLYBEANS!"

"HICCUP WHERE ARE YOU!"

"THE DOOR IS LOCKED HICCUP! LET ME OUT HIC!"

"It's for your own good Jack."

"HICCUP! LET ME OUT! JELLYBEANS!"

Hiccup figures he isn't going to get much sleep that night if he stays there so he goes and stays the night with Astrid, bringing Toothless along too. Astrid doesn't ask questions.

Later he watches the news. The main story on every channel is the mysterious snowstorm that engulfed the small town of Berk. They have panels of scientists discussing the freak weather from every nation around the world. Most put it down to climate change. Hiccup laughed softly.

"What is it?" Astrid asked.

"Nothing, just the scientists... I don't think they're right."

"Why, what do you think it is then?"

Hiccup laughed again, "Jack Frost went high."

Astrid laughed loudly, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Yeah, its not as funny as you think."

The next morning Hiccup woke up on Astrid's couch with a feeling of crushing dread. He thanked Astrid for letting him stay and walked as slowly as he could back home.

When he reached to unlock the door he winced with the immanent impact, opening his eyes when he heard the door open. Everything was frozen. It was snowing, inside. Jack had somehow managed to completely rip off the door to Hiccup's bedroom.

"Oh my god." He said slowly.

Jack was lying sprawled on the floor in the middle of the lounge room.

"Hey Jack." Hiccup called.

"Shhhh…" Jack hissed.

"Ah, so the tables have turned." Hiccup said under his breath.

"Hey, are you okay there?" He said louder so that Jack could hear him.

"Ahhhh…" He said, rolling his head to look at his boyfriend, "What did I do yesterday."

"Really, I think it's better that you don't know."

He collapsed his head back onto what had been the couch.

"Never let me do that again, please."

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it."

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for reading and to those of you who reviewed we have a MASSIVE hug for you. No seriously guys, it means a lot. As always, give us some prompts and we'll write 'em up. Thanks hijackers.**

**Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Jack, have you finished cleaning the bathroom?"

"Mhm." Jack says, reading One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish.

"Ok, because my little cousins are coming in half an hour."

"I know."

"Well now you can do the lounge room."

"Mhm. Wait what are their names?"

"Thora and Oski."

"What is with their names?"

"Jack my name is…"

"Ok, what is with the names in your family?"

"I dunno."

"Ok then, so Sarah and Olivia are your cousins."

"What?"

"Nothing. How old are they?"

"Thora is 9 and Oski is 6."

"Uh-huh."

Half an hour later the two little girls are dropped off. Hiccup pulls Jack into the kitchen.

"Ok, can you please, please, be normal. Don't like scare them or attack them or anything."

"Ok Hic."

"Please Jack."

"Yes, ok, I said ok."

Jack and Hiccup walked back into the lounge room and Jack walked confidently over to the couch, crouching in front of the two little girls.

"Hey there, how are you two?"

"Why do you have white hair?" Thora smiled.

"I…um… Why don't I let your cousin Hiccup tell you."

"It's fine Jack, you can tell them if you like."

"Ok you guys have you ever heard of Jack Frost?"

"Yeah! Our mummy always tells us stories about him!"

"What? Really?" He smiled at Hiccup, "So what have you heard about him?"

"He brings winter and he's like super old."

"Oh, um, yep."

"But he's really awesome and super fun." Oski interjected.

"Now that is true." Jack smiled at the two girls.

"So what? Why do we need to know about Jack Frost?" Thora asked, suspicious.

"Well guess what, I am Jack Frost!"

Oski laughed, "You're not Jack Frost, he's super old and you're… not."

"Anyway Jack Frost is super-powerful!" Thora adds.

Jack freezes Toothless.

"Oh my god Jack why is he always you example?" Hiccup yelled.

"Wow! You are Jack Frost! That's so cool!" Oski said.

"That is cool! What else can you do Jack?" Thora asked.

Jack made it snow lightly for a few seconds.

"That is so cool!" they both said almost in unison.

Hiccup rolls his eyes.

"Can Hiccup do anything cool?" Oski looked over at her sulking cousin.

"No, he's just a human."

Oski contorts her face into a disgusted expression.

"Ewww. I don't like humans!"

Jack chuckled softly, "That's good isn't it. Because I don't like humans either."

"What, Jack…"

"Shhhh." Jack smiles at Oski.

"Can we go play?" Thora asks.

"Sure, you know what I like doing?" Jack leans in close to the girls like he is telling them a secret, "I like playing in the snow."

"But it's not sno…"

Jack points outside and thick snow begins to fall.

"Jack is the best Hiccup!"

"Yeah, sure, sure." Hiccup smiled, since when has Jack been this good with kids?

Jack, Thora and Oski walked over the road to the park and begin a snowball fight which gradually gained numbers until Hiccup swore it encompassed every child in the neighbourhood.

Hiccup stood at the window drinking tea and watching them. A smile crept across his face as he watched his boyfriend knock out three children with a single snowball.

After the two girls leave Jack collapses, smiling widely, onto the couch.

"Can we have kids Hic?"

"Oh yeah sure! How is that going to work Jack? I'm 18! You're not even human and in case you haven't noticed we're both guys."

"Please?"

"Saying please won't change anything Jack."

"Fine I'll leave you to think about it, when I come back I hope you've changed your mind."

"Oh my god, what is wrong with you?"

"Your choice Hic." Jack said mysteriously, flouncing out the door.

"Where are you even going Jack?"

"Your choice!" Jack called from the stairwell.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and smiled.

**A/N: Hey guys. Thank you for reading. Don't forget to like, follow, review... you know, all that good stuff.**

**Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Toothless circled Jack, a look in his eyes which could only be described as pure hatred.

Jack pointed his staff at the cat, waiting for it to begin the battle.

"I'm home!" Hiccup called from the hallway.

He walked into the room and saw the two in the middle of their battle.

Jack pointed his staff at Toothless as the cat prepared to pounce.

Hiccup knew the cat had no chance. He dove across the room to grab him from where he was cornered against the wall.

He fell against the coffee table, his hand hitting the corner as he fell on top of it.

"Toothless!" Jack yelled, "What have you done?"

The cat scampered away.

"Ow!" Hiccup exclaimed, pulling it away, "Well, that hurt!"

Hiccup shook his wrist vigorously.

Jack ran over dramatically, "Are you okay?"

Hiccup nodded and shook his hand more vigorously.

"What are you doing? You're going to make it worse!"

"No it's fine, it's numbing the pain."

"What no stop! You have to go to a doctor, right now!"

"I don't need a doctor, Jack; it's just bruised."

"I don't care. Stop shaking it and let me see!" Jack grabbed Hiccup's hand. His wrist was red and swollen.

"No, look at it! We need you to go to a doctor right now!"

An hour later, Jack sits next to Hiccup in the hospital, looking incredibly concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Jack I'm fine, like I've said about a million times."

A woman walks in with her daughter.

"Hi, is this seat taken?" She asks Hiccup, motioning to Jack's seat.

"Um… Yeah. I'm waiting for my… um…" Hiccup coughs into his hand, "friend to come back."

The woman smiles and nods, walking towards the other side of the busy waiting room.

"Oh my god its swelling!" Jack yelled, wrapping his cold hand around Hiccup's wrist.

"Ahhhh you're freezing my hand." Hiccup groaned, pulling away.

"I'm numbing it."

The doctor called Hiccup and they both walk in.

"So," Said the doctor after he had examined Hiccup thoroughly, "I think your wrist might be broken young man."

"Oh my god!" Jack yelled, standing up with shock.

"It's not a big deal." Hiccup sighed.

The doctor looks vaguely confused, "Um no, you're right, it should be fine, you'll just need someone to look after you, girlfriend, relations…"

"I'll do it! I'll look after you Hic!" Jack yells.

"Yep, my girlfriend will." Hiccup smirks at Jack.

"Well then, I can put the cast on you now and you'll be good to go." The doctor smiled.

"Why did you say I was your girlfriend?" Jack scowled.

"Maybe I wasn't talking about you." Hiccup grinned.

"Pardon?" The doctor asked, confused.

"Nothing."

He fitted Hiccup with a cast and they both went home.

As soon as Hiccup walked in Jack forced him onto the bed.

"Lie down, you need to rest."

"Jack I'm fine, I just broke my wrist, I'm not dying."

"Lie down." Jack said firmly.

"No, I've got stuff to do." Hiccup leaned over and grabs a pile of books of the floor.

"NO! What are you doing?" Jack grabbed the books and threw them across the room, "What if you hurt yourself?"

"I will be fine!"

"No you won't Hic, you're hurt and I want to look after you!"

"Geez, I thought you were the guardian of fun, not overprotective mothers." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Please Hic! It's just that you're always so cold…" Hiccup chuckles at the irony and Jack glares at him and continues, "And when you're sick or hurt, it's like you're not, like I get to love you and look after you. Please let me. Just this once."

Hiccup sighed dramatically, "Fine."

Jack smiled back at him and kisses him lightly on the lips, "I love you so much."

"Just this once Jack!" He yelled at his boyfriend, who was running down the hallway to make tea.

For the next 3 weeks Hiccup was not allowed to do anything. He spent nearly the whole time in bed, totally unnecessarily. He also spent nearly the whole three weeks alone with Jack, which they both enjoyed greatly (well, most of the time).

Astrid visited a few days before he had to go and get his cast off.

"Didn't you just break your wrist? Why do you have to be in bed?"

"Trust me, it wasn't by free will." He smirked at Jack.

"Uh huh." Astrid said.

Later that week they went back to the hospital.

The doctor frowned as he looked at the x-rays.

"This healed almost a week ago! That's very unusual for it to happen that quickly." He looked over at Hiccup and smiled, "Someone must have been taking good care of you."

Hiccup smiled, "They were."

Jack arrived back home feeling sad. He's happy that Hiccup is fine and healthy again but he knew he would miss looking after him.

"Ahhh it's so good to have this cast off!" He grinned at Jack.

"Mhm." Jack said, lowering his head.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup tried to catch his eye.

"Nothing." Jack mumbled.

Hiccup bent down to try and see Jack's eyes. Jack grabbed Hiccup's face and tries to kiss him.

"Stop, what are you doing?"

"Please." Jack let go of Hiccup.

"Fine," Hiccup smiled, using his healed arm to hug Jack. "Just this once."

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for this being late, but... school. Anyways, thanks to PaperPlane52 who prompted this chapter. Yeah, you guys should send us some other prompts too. _Wink wink nudge nudge. _Well, again, thanks for reading. You guys are the best.**

**Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Jack?" Hiccup calls from the kitchen.

"Mhm?" Jack replied, not looking up from Hiccup's laptop.

"When's your birthday?"

"I dunno."

"What do you mean? I have never met anyone who doesn't know their birthday."

"You have now."

"Right, suuure you don't…"

"It just doesn't matter to me."

"How could you not want birthday?!"

"Hic please, can we talk about something else."

"What if…"

"Hiccup, I asked you to stop."

"Just hear me out. We should make up a birthday for you."

"Hiccup I don't care, just drop it please."

Hiccup walked into the lounge room and sat next to Jack.

"How about we make it…"

"Hiccup stop."

"But we…" Hiccup looked into Jack's eyes.

"Fine, sorry, Mister Bossy, I was just trying to be nice."

"Hic its fine, I'll be fine if you just drop it."

"Fine but can you consider it? Birthdays are fun!"

"Hic…"

"It could be the first day of winter! What's the date of that?"

"December 1st." Jack mumbles without thinking, "Hic please can you drop it."

"Perfect! And that's in like, half a month."

"Hiccup please!"

"I'll make it really good! I promise."

And Hiccup did put in a lot of effort. He figured seeing as Jack was sort of, slightly, a little bit against the idea of a birthday that he should make it a surprise. He didn't invite anyone else.

On the first of December Hiccup spent all day decorating the flat. It isn't very impressive, but Hiccup thought Jack would like it. He was lucky that the Christmas decorations were in the shops and so he bought every winter related product they had. It was tacky and it didn't look amazing, but he thought it was cute.

When Jack came home Hiccup wasn't actually ready. He heard him coming and hid under the table, his knee poking into his chin. He jumped out awkwardly, elbowing himself and hitting his head on the table.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Hiccup I said no."

"Surprise!" Hiccup smiled, rubbing his head.

"Sorry Hic, but no. I'm going out."

"Jack, please!" Hiccup pulls him back by his arm.

"Hic can we do something else. Like just watch a movie or something. This is…"

"Ridiculous?" Hiccup finishes, laughing.

Jack smiles, "Yeah."

They sat down on the couch together and put on a movie.

"Jack?" Hiccup whispered, about half way into the movie.

"Mhm."

"Why didn't you want to have a birthday party?"

"It's just that sometimes I don't want to remember what it was like before… you know…"

"Sorry Jack, I just…"

"Its fine, you didn't know."

Hiccup sighed and pulled Jack into an awkward hug, elbowing him in the ribs and accidentally knocking their heads together. Jack pulled away, rubbing his head and chuckling lightly to himself.

"Ahh… sorry about that."

Jack snickered, "It's the thought that counts."

**A/N: Hey guys. A big thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. You are amazing.**

**Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

"I didn't give you a birthday present."

"Hic, my 'party' was two weeks ago."

"So? You still need a birthday present."

"No I don't."

"What do you want?"

"For you to drop this birthday topic."

"I've got an idea!"

"What?"

"I'll get you a phone."

"What makes you think I want a phone?"

"The fact that you complain every time I leave for more than twenty seconds."

"I don't do that."

"Sure Jack, sure."

Hiccup buys Jack the best phone he can afford and gives it to him three days later, immaculately wrapped and with his number saved into it, on a day when he knows he will be gone all day. Hiccup leaves Jack sleeping while he quietly gets dressed. As he is walking out the door his phone alerts him that he has a text.

From: Jack

Hi Hic, it's Jack

Hiccup sighs, "I'm still here Jack."

From: Jack

I know

Hiccup sighs again and walks out, halfway down the stairs Jack texts him again.

From: Jack

Thanks for the phone, I actually don't mind it

To: Jack

Yeah, and I'm starting to regret it

From: Jack

Waking up

From: Jack

Shower was too warm

From: Jack

I miss you

From: Jack

No more cereal

From: Jack

Cool documentary on TV

From: Jack

It's about Antarctica

From: Jack

Did you know that the average temperature there is minus 56 degrees

From: Jack

Can we move Hic?

From: Jack

The documentary is finished

From: Jack

Boooooored

To: Jack

Can you stop texting me please, I'm trying to work on something.

From: Jack

There's a spider in the bathroom

From: Jack

If you kill a spider with intent, is that murder?

From: Jack

I can't kill it

From: Jack

I froze it

From: Jack

I think its dead

From: Jack

MURDER!

From: Jack

No wait, it's moving

To: Jack

JACK! STOP!

From: Jack

Hiccup its back!

From: Jack

Its over for me

From: Jack

We're going face to face

From: Jack

It's the final combat

From: Jack

The final frontier

From: Jack

I will be victorious

From: Jack

Status update: Both prepping for combat

From: Jack

And the battle begins.

For a while Hiccup is able to concentrate in the library. He finds the books he needs and looks through them, it is a new design and he knew that without the proper research he would get it wrong. He fixes the design and is just about to leave the library when his phone pings.

From: Jack

The spider won

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. Thanks for reading guys. Don't forget to review and leave us some prompts.**

**Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

It was sunny. Very sunny. Jack hated it.

"Ahhh!" Hiccup smiled at his obviously uncomfortable boyfriend, "I love the beach!"

Jack walked over and collapsed in the shade. This was the worst holiday ever.

"You know Jack," Hiccup grinned widely, "I think that this is the best holiday I've ever been on."

"I'm dying!" Jack breathed.

Hiccup laughed, "No you're not. No one has ever died from a bit of sunshine."

He glanced at Jack's pale body collapsed against the tree, "But then again I'm pretty sure no one is as pale as you Mr. Vitamin-D-deficiency."

"I'm not that pale."

Hiccup laughed.

"Anyway," Jack said, indignant, "why do you get to decide everything we do, ever."

"If we did everything you wanted to do… Well I think you can imagine."

"Hey just my ideas are more fun than yours. You're just jealous."

"I am not jealous; we have had his conversation many times. I am not jealous of you or your immortality or your ability to fly or your 'friend' Jamie."

"Sure, sure."

Hiccup grabbed Jack and pulled him out onto the sandy beach.

"No Hiccup, no! I'm dying! It's burning me!"

"Can you just calm down."

"Noooo! Look I'm melting!" Jack wiped a hand across his forehead and put it in Hiccup's face.

"See! Melting!"

"Sweating. Hate to tell you but you're going to live."

"No I'm not. I'm going to die."

"I thought you were immortal."

"Well… I… Shut up Hiccup, just because you're a human!"

"Oh, how very offensive. I'm going swimming. Maybe you should come, it will cool you down."

"I don't swim."

"You mean you don't want to swim."

"No I mean I can't swim."

"Oh… wait, what, really?"

"Never had to swim. Haven't needed to learn."

"Well, easy solution, I'll teach you."

"Nope. No. Never. I'm leaving. Goodbye."

"No you're not, you're swimming."

Hiccup dragged him to the edge of the water, Jack putting his feet as deeply into the sand as he could to resist.

"Leave me alone Hiccup. I hate swimming."

"You won't soon!"

"No, wait… I can't… I'll, um, I'll freeze the water."

"Sure, sure. You never seem to freeze the bathwater when you invade my personal space in the bathroom."

"Well that's different… I…"

"Come on you coward!"

Hiccup pushed him into the water so that it reached just above his ankles.

"I don't like it Hic."

A wave rolled just over his shins.

"Oh my god! The ocean is trying to kill me! Help Hic!"

Hiccup swum out to where the water reached his neck.

"Immortal spirit, guardian. And yet he's scared of a wave. Wow Jack, wow." He mumbled.

"Hic look out there's one right behind you!"

Hiccup turns around to where a very unthreatening wave rolls languidly towards him.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed, pulling himself underwater and dramatically flailing limbs.

"Hic, no!" Jack stood about 10 meters away looking very concerned, and very wet.

Jack launched majestically out into the water, swimming like an epileptic dog towards Hiccup. A look of pure terror shrouded his face, even though the water was chest deep on him.

He pulled a grinning Hiccup from under the water.

"Awwww, you're so sweet. You came and saved me!"

"What? You weren't…"

"You know what I'm sort of sick of the beach, let's go for ice cream."

"ICE CREAM!" Jack yelled, frantically wading back to the shore.

"Wow, this is going to be fun." Hiccup whispered.

**A/N: And another chapter. Thanks for all your support guys; it means a lot. Now that we're finished with the sappy stuff, onto the usual. Reviews, prompts, following... you know, the usual. Happy HiJacking.**

**Until Next Time.**


End file.
